kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Midford
Elizabeth Middleford (エリザベス ミッドフォード Erizabesu Middofōdo), nicknamed Lizzy, is the daughter of Marquis and Marchioness Middleford and is the cousin and fiancée to Ciel Phantomhive. As such, she is part of the noble class in Britain. Character Outline Elizabeth is a cute, young girl with blonde hair with a long cowlick in front, which is worn in two, very curly pigtails, and she has large, green eyes. She is frequently seen in eloquent dresses, decorated with flowers and ribbons, and likes cute and girlie things, such as bunnies. She has shown that she loves and cares for Ciel very much, as she works hard to make him smile. However, being young, she is still prone to temper tantrums and bouts of self-centeredness, which occasionally annoys and angers Ciel. History Elizabeth has known Ciel since before Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive's deaths. She and Ciel frequently played with Angelina, and were great childhood friends. She describes the Phantomhive house as being one filled with laughter, at this time.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 However, when Ciel returned after the burning of the manor, he didn't smile or laugh much anymore, which is the reason why Elizabeth goes to great lengths to make him smile, although she admits she overdoes it sometimes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 22 Manga's Synopsis Kidnapping Before Ciel's kidnapping, she arrives at the manor and decorates it and the staff with ribbons and other girlie accessories, much to their obvious dismay. She states that she decorated it so they could have a dance party, and asks Ciel to go get dressed in the clothes she picked out for him. Ciel wants to reject her, but Sebastian tells him that he cannot turn away his fiancée. He also then deduces that the reason Ciel doesn't want to do it is because he cannot dance. After teaching him, Ciel arrives down in the ballroom in the clothes Elizabeth picked for him, except for a ring, instead wearing his own. She takes it from him, and when he demands she returns it, she angrily breaks it. Ciel moves in to slap her, but Sebastian stops him, and explains that it was a very important, one-of-a-kind, family ring. He throws the ring out the window, dries her tears, and dances with her, causing her great joy. Jack the Ripper Elizabeth is seen again at Aleister Chamber's parties, and spots Ciel in disguise as a girl. However, she does not know that it is Ciel, and merely wants to compliment the outfit he is wearing. Ciel and Sebastian go to great lengths to avoid her catching them, as they know she'll be able to identify Ciel once closer, regardless of his disguise. However, Ciel and Sebastian are able to get the needed information and escape without her catching them. Once Angelina Durless is murdered by Grell Sutcliff, a funeral is held for her, which Elizabeth attends. She takes note of Ciel's late appearance, and seems surprised. As she spent a lot of time with Angelina when younger, she is quite upset by her death. Several months after this, she and her mother, Frances Middleford, arrive at the Phantomhive manor. She attempts to accompany Ciel during the hunting challenge, but he states that it'd be too dangerous for her. However, she tells Sebastian that she's just glad that he's acting more like his old self. After the hunting challenge, Ciel, Frances, and Elizabeth have lunch when a bear attacks. Ciel dives on top of her, in an attempt to protect her, while Sebastian, who lets Frances take credit, takes out the bear. They return to the manor and Frances, Elizabeth and the Phantomhive household wish him a happy 13th birthday. Noah's Ark Circus She arrives at the Phantomhive manor, while Ciel and Sebastian go to Baron Kelvin's estate to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus kidnappings, and refuses to leave until she sees Ciel. That night, Dagger, Beast, Jumbo, Wendy, and Peter arrive at the manor to capture Ciel and kill any witnesses. She sleeps through most of this, but is awoken by a loud sound when Mey-Rin shoots Peter through a window. When she gets up to investigate, Tanaka tells her it was a sound in her dreams and gets her to return to bed, lest she catch a chill. Anime’s Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus storyline is manga exclusive. Shard of Hope Instead of visiting the manor with her mother on Ciel’s birthday, she goes to the Frost Fair with her attendant, Paula, and finds a gift for him – a Noah’s Ark toy. However, it turns out to not be one of the original arks built by Ciel’s Funtom Company, causing her to break it in distress. Inside, though, she finds the Shard of Hope, which is similar enough to Ciel’s family ring that she previously broke that she thinks it’ll make a good gift. The two of them arrive at his manor the day before his birthday, but she notices that he has his ring fixed. Taking the present back, Paula and her leave quickly. While on their way back to the Middleford estate, they get stuck in traffic, when Elizabeth hears a tune that attracts her attention. She goes to investigate, and encounters Drocell Keinz, who kidnaps her to make her into a doll. Ciel and Pluto go to rescue her, with Sebastian and Grell Sutcliff meeting up with them later. Pluto leads the four of them to the tower she is trapped in, and when they find her inside, Drocell uses puppet strings to control her body and forces her to attack Ciel. Grell cuts down the strings, and Sebastian engages in a brief battle with Drocell. Afterwards, she asks Ciel if they can have a party for his birthday, which he agrees to, with her becoming very happy when he finds the Shard of Hope in his Christmas pudding, taking it as a sign of good things to come for him. Conspiracy and Revenge During a break between Fred Aberline's death and the exposition, Elizabeth shows up at the manor and conspires with the staff to make the manor filled with laughter, as it had been in the past. She then spends the day playing chess with Ciel, which she decides is a "cute" game. When they go down to dinner, the servants' wide smiles seem to amuse Ciel, much to her delight. After the London fire has been put out, she is seen in a field of blue flowers, worried about Ciel and the other members of the Phantomhive household. Paula arrives and tells her there's no news of them, which seems to sadden her further. She then makes a ring out of a blue flower to cheer her up, as the color of the flower reminds Elizabeth of the blue stone in Ciel's family ring. However, it is blown away and lands in the river, where Ciel finds later finds it and Sebastian puts it on him. Quotes *"Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked out for him is like a dream! I will dress stylishly with all my might, too!" *"It's a relief. Ciel is acting like his old self again. Since he was so close to Madame Red, I was worried. I don't want Ciel to have anymore bad memories. That's why I do what I can to cheer him up." *(About Ciel) "He finally returned to the mansion, but he wasn’t able to laugh anymore. I love Ciel. I love Ciel’s smile. Why is it as though we always seem to end up going in circles? How can I bring back his smile?" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles